Talk:Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Invader Saga
Timing When should Horenso arrive to Earth? I was thinking maybe a few days after Roshi's funeral or whatever they do to remember him and up till then we have several cameos of him in his space pod. What are your guy's thoughts? Theecho12457 04:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) What about Brocc? When should he appear? He should make a dramatic appearance! Hey I have an idea!!! Brocc and Horenso should be partners! Theecho12457 04:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Life partners Horenso is a Saiyan right? Since he's named after a vegetable? That's a god idea! -Lau the G Yeah Horenso is a Saiyan, I believe his name is spinach in Japanese, or like a spinach-like meal. Theecho12457 22:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll be adding Rigor. He's the son of Broly, but he's not overpowered. He can mostly just go SSJ and SSJ2. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Another Person Can we put pan in this story?AREA95000 01:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No not Pan she comes in GT but this takes place before GT Sonichog14 13:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) What's a good name fo the fusion of Brocc and Horenso? How about Brorenso? Taking a guess Parigor is related to Rigor?-Theecho12457 01:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) He's his son. Maybe. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Rigor gonna die? i hope not. I enjoyed the banter between him and Horenso.-Theecho12457 01:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Little too late there, dude. I'm killing him because I have ANOTHER main character... who is coming...ish. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) That's too bad. He was a great addition to the story. -Lau the G Well, I can only really control one character, so... Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well it's time for you to go work on that new guy. -Lau the GW Well I think you can have two. I controlled Brocc while Lau had a computer virus. We can wish him back with the dragon balls.-Theecho12457 02:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, not in this saga, at least. And BTW, I'm making a UF movie detailing Rigor's backstory (some of it, anyway), and his connection to Brocc and Horenso. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) WOW Lau abd I were talking about a similar idea earlier today-Theecho12457 02:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wierd, more like it. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that is pretty wierd. -Lau the G Maybe all three of us can work on it. -Lau the G YES I agree! -Theecho12457 03:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) So the story could revolve around all three of them. -Lau the G Yes, we could tell the story of how Horenso and Brocc met, how they met Rigor and why they were after him. -Theecho12457 03:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll create the page, but Rigor's story opens it, okays? Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 03:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay but it would make sense for Brocc and Horenso to be partners first, but I guess we could find a way. And what about the name for the story? -Lau the G A name...? I don't know there but I thought of a way for Rigot to open it. Not his story, but he is in the very beginning. -Theecho12457 03:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it could start with the childhood of everybody, Rigor first, then Brocc, then Horenso. -Lau the G Good, really good.-Theecho12457 03:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I see you already started the story. Who do you think should be the leader of this little crew? -Lau the G Hmm? Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 03:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I say Lau. He's the best writer out of all of us. I do illustrations!- Okay, sorry, I'm defending my honor here. I believe I am the most capable writer here, not to say anything bad about Lau's writing prowess. Just feeling a bit defensive. I have been published, you know. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 03:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Being published is a big deal. -KidVegeta KV!!!! How are you?-Theecho12457 03:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm currently trying to turn the book into an Ebook, so I can make some money off of it, instead of just having it available to read. But I'm probably going to do that with a different book, since the one that was published... wasn't my best work. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 03:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Show us. -KidVegeta I think I'm a decent writer, but Zeon has more experience. I think I should draw. I did that Brocc drawing. Anybody know a random site where I can do drawings? -Lau the G Ummm... DeviantART? Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 04:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay... what do I do?-Theecho12457 04:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't know echo MAYBE I'll do the artwork. -Lau the G Okay, Lau for art, Rigor for story, me for dialogue? -Theecho12457 04:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I believe my name is Zeon, and sure! Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 04:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) OOPS sorry Zeon, while I was typing I said Brocc and Rigor, but only fixed Brocc haha-Theecho12457 04:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Everybody has to make up the past of their own character. -Lau the G But doesn't yours and mine have to be connected? -Theecho12457 04:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but our CHILDHOODS are different. -Lau the G But we would know each other as children for we are life-long partners, or is it like in our teens.-Theecho12457 04:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really telling much about Rigor's, except for a few cameos. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 04:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Brocc and Horenso should end up on seperate planets, then Horenso flies to the planet Brocc was on and they become friends. -Lau the G We can do that, but I was thinking more of like a D-Day thing with the saiyans vs some sort of aliens on a planet. There are saiyans dying and Brocc and Horenso's superiors don't know what they're doing. So Brocc goes to Horenso(they haven't met) and asks for help to take a large city with a few other saiyans. But while in the city, all the others die leaving Brocc and Horenso who end up having a huge power surge and destroying half of the alien army; creating a new bond among saiyan friends. Yours works to though so let's do that-Theecho12457 05:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I was kinda thinking something similar. Maybe Brocc's planet he landed is being destroyed by some native aliens. Horenso arrives and kills the aliens along with Brocc. Maybe we could throw in the other Saiyans. I'm going to work on Brocc's past now. -Lau the G Makes No Sense I thought this was before GT. Why is Goten a Super Saiyan 4?! -Lau the G Because its a roleplay it's non-cannon Sonichog14 02:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Roleplays are not implicitly non-canon. You have to make them so. -KidVegeta It's already easy to tell that it is non-cannon due to the fact that Akira is writing a new dragon ball series for later this year that takes place between Z and GT and non eof the characters are included except for the cannon characters like Goku, Krillin, and piccolo Sonichog14 14:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ...No he is not. Prove it -TeamUnitedNerds It's Called Dragon Ball Hoshi look it up Sonichog14 22:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hoshi is not real. Toriyama is not writing another Dragon Ball story as of this time. That is fact. -KidVegeta *Facepalm* Hoshi is fake. It's footage from the Japanese video game Dragon Ball Heroes. Dang it i feel like an idiot now :( Sonichog14 02:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Meh, it's fine, regardless, Goten shouldn't be able to go ssj 4 Yeah I agree. I know roleplays are supposed to be uncannon, but Goten going Ssj 4 is TOO uncannon. -Lau the G I am allowing SSJ4 Goten because i want it to be easy to tell that it's non-cannon. However i don't do crossovers, i may have 1 character from another franchise be around for maybe 1 saga but not the whole series Sonichog14 02:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hm..... YEA I THINK I'LL DO THAT! I'll have Hatsune Miku at the end of this Saga and in the next Saga but at he end of the 3rd Saga no more Miku. Sonichog14 02:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Than why is pan not here?????AREA95000 18:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok maybe it's because i kinda hate pan Sonichog14 00:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) My Character I am not sure if people understand this. My character is Goten. NO ONE ELSE! I have now counted four times people have used my character. I am Scienceboy0, and I am not happy about this. Scienceboy0 22:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) People used my character. I used Goten, but I'm sorry if I made you mad. I won't use him again. -Lau the G A character created by Akira Toriyama is totes owned by scienceboy. Totes. -KidVegeta KidVegeta has a point there It's Akira's character Sonichog14 02:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC)